


Capture the Flag

by compooter_archrives



Category: Monster Camp (Monster Prom 2), Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compooter_archrives/pseuds/compooter_archrives
Summary: Cal faces a morality crisis when his team wouldn't steer away from one idea, so he goes on to set a compromise. He didn't know what he what he was getting into when he made that choice.
Kudos: 12





	Capture the Flag

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! This was a bitch and a half to tag because haha no monster camp tags yet but thats okay <3   
> This would likely be the SECOND fic im posting so uh,, enjoy(?) :>

"Okay, we got to find some way to get this bull to crack!" Dahlia went on, she, Calculester, Aaravi, and Hex were stuck in an intense game of Capture the Flag. Currently, they held Morty the Minotaur as their prisoner, trying to get him to say the location of the other team's flag. "We should put him through torture!" Dahlia suggested, eyeing the minotaur they have in their little "jail" which was just a large square lazily drawn in white chalk.  
"But, Dahlia, my moral module is strongly against this action!" Calculester cried worryingly, the poor bot really didn't want to see torture, let alone indulge in it!  
"There's have to be an effective method..." Aaravi said, deep in thought.   
"Let's waterboard him; It would be such a classic!" Hex chimed in.   
"But Hex, that is still torture! Think of the physical and psychological damage we would cause!" Calculester frightfully droned on. Everyone else seemed to like this idea but decided to move on.   
It was after ten minutes of discussion that the team went on, nobody could really think of anything outside of torture and honestly, Cal had enough. So while everyone was distracted on the current topic, the robot snuck off to see Morty in the jail. Politely asking for a compromise and willing to give in to his demands, in trade for the flag's location. After a little bit his team had already noticed he was gone, but after three minutes of debating, adding in, balancing out, they were finally able to come up with something. Calculester walked back, rather mysteriously if you will. He gave an excited smile "Morty says that the flag should be behind the orphanage by the dumpster!"  
Everyone there stood in shock of how he was able to get the bullman to crack so easily. "How did you get him to spill the beans so quickly!" Hex asked excitingly.   
"I just went and made a peaceful compromise, that's all!" Calculester cheerfully said, there was a menacing undertone to this though. What agreement did he come to with this slutty bull? They wanted to know, but stopped asking after a while.   
Later on that night, Calculester managed to make an escape from the campsite and into the forest. Watching around for the location Morty said he would be waiting for him by. Any normal person would've just dipped out on this but, he was just too kind to do that. No matter how emberassing it was, he had to do his side of the deal. Once he found the minotaur by a tree, he was kind of surprised he actually showed up. Thankfully, it was too dark to show this expression so he sauntered over to him, with a rakish stare. "Surprise! Surprise! You actually came!" Morty went on with a wink. "I suppose I shouldn't be so shocked, you seem like someone who would do their side of a deal." The 5'9 bullman circled the 6'2 robot, surveying every bit of detail, from his computer monitor head, down to his maroon, platformed feet. Morty soon stopped in front of him, looking up with quite the dominate look. "On your knees now..~" Cal obeyed, he felt this feeling inside, adrenaline perhaps?   
Morty unbuttoned his shorts, then lightly tapped his member, as it was half alive. Cal examined this, ten inches, that's not too bad. He can certainly handle this. Morty gave a snooty huff, "I'll just let you make it fully awake."  
"There's more to it?!" Calc asked in a shock.   
"Yea there's more to it."   
"How much more?" Cal seemed to have a growing concern, knowing how long a bull's dick can normally get.   
"You'll have to see for yourself..." The bull said ominously.  
Calc grasped onto the already long schlong, having second thoughts but he realized it was quite too late. So he'll just have to get it over and done with. He started to move his hand as he witnessed the bull's member really awaken; he felt it throb in his hand as it went from ten, to eleven, to fifthteen, until it finally roused at a whopping twenty inches. Calculester was overwhelmed but at the same time, quite aroused. Precum seeped from the tip which was now on top of his monitor. "That's it...it really seems to like you!" he rubbed his fully erect penis on Cal's head. Meanwhile Calc watched, still quite stunned at the massive size. Is this what he was going to have to deal with? He was, quite literally, fucked. "I suppose since you don't have a mouth we'll have to simply...cut to the chase." Before the bot could ask what Morty meant the bull was kneeling behind him. He stuck his dick right inbetween the thighs. Cal gazed down at this in startle, meanwhile the bull began to move his hips. Calculester started to get flustered as the feeling, his pants felt tighter as he felt the bull's member rub agaist his. The bull huffed into the robot's shoulder as he felt against a hard on and some moisture? "Hold on a second..." Morty pulled himself away for a moment.   
"Is something the matter, friend Morty?" He obliviously asked.   
"Take off those shorts for me, will you?" He wanted to see what the bot had going on, and to see if his assumption was correct. Calc stared for a moment but soon obeyed and gently put the shorts aside in a neat fold. The brightish yellow covering was all that was left, but he also put that to the side. "Perfect." the bull huffed, climbing on top of him. "Now let's see." Morty inspected for a moment then lightly touched at Calc's "access drive" it was completely soaked. They both knew it, by Cal's emberassed expression and Morty's smug one in contrast. "Looks like that answers the question." The bull kept tracing his fingers on the folds, almost slipping in a couple of times because of how moist it was. "F-Friend Morty...please..." Calculester was already quite impatient, and Morty can tell by the robot's whimpers and already twitching erection. "I haven't even explored this area yet though." Cal gave another staticy whine, Morty refused to listen as he kept rubbing the outside of it, finally slipping a finger in. The robot made a soft noise, like a long, "breathy", beep. The minotaur felt around inside as he watched the machine squirm and moan in desire. "You really want it, don't you?" Morty took his finger out, it was completely wet.   
"Y-Yes...please..?" Calculester gazed at the bullman, almost yearningly, and said bullman was happy to oblige.   
He rubbed the tip against the entry, the heavy amount of moisture helped lubricate. "You are one kinky ass robot you know that?" Calc had nothing to say in responce to that so Morty slid himself in with ease. The robot gave a soft moan in responce to this, Morty grabbed onto his legs putting him into a mating press. Calc looked up, quite astonished. This astonishment didn't last long though, because pretty soon Morty was pushing more into him. "W-Wait..! I don't think it will fit all the way inside!"   
The bull kept pushing in "You can't say that until we try!" He gripped onto Cal as he was able to fit almost all of it inside. This drove the robot underneath mad with pleasure, feeling his "pleasure button" being hit. "O-Oh goodness..!~"   
The bull moved out all the way, then roughly thrusted back in. Cal quietly mumbled for more under staticy moans and low fan whirrs, and Morty was willing to provide. He started thrusting in a slow, yet hypnotic rhythm. This sensation rang through the robot's chassis like a clapper in a bell. Morty gazed upon his reaction, quite carefully. Calc had snapped back into reality, sensing a bush shuffle. "I..I think we should settle it down, before w-we get caught..."   
"We?" Morty grunted, he was closing in on the bot. "You're the one who's making all of the noise here.~" He was right, Cal was probably getting a little too worked up; but before he could say anything the bull sped up the pace by a lot. The robot tried to hold back his moans at first, but soon his head felt like it was swimming. He couldn't process anything, it was either the intense pleasure or the bad reception in the woods. It was impossible to keep him quiet for long, especially if the bull was pounding into him as such an intensity. Calc was in a frenzy of loud moans practically begging for more, meanwhile Morty made low huffs and groans, signifying he was getting close. After the bot realized this he barely had any focus to process the options. If the bull were to take it out to cum it would likely get all over him and the grassy ground, but if he were to cum inside, he shuddered at the thought, it would be less mess. His thoughts were interrupted by the mentioned bull, now putting all of his force into each and every last thrust. Shit now he was really losing his mind. "O-Oh!~ I'm-"  
Before the bot could even finish his sentence the bull slammed against the pleasure button and came inside. This sent a shock through Cal, causing him to discharge as well, making quite the mess all over his shirt. Crap that's going to be impossible to clean up. Morty gave a sigh in satisfaction, pulling out almost teasingly slow. Meanwhile Cal's fans whirred and steam puffed out of his neck in an attempt to cool himself down. He just was glad he didn't overheat too badly during that whole thing. Morty stared at the bot with a rakish gaze. "You're a great deal-maker you know that?" Cal sat upright, the semen seeped out of him as he tried to restore his thinking. Morty went on, "We should do another 'compromise' like that again." And with that the bull gathered up his clothing and gingerly sauntered off, almost with a hum. Huh, organics are strange. Cal recollected his thoughts, and his clothes, and lazily threw them back on. This time he buttoned up his shirt to hide the stains of the shirt underneath. Once he finally got up he went to inspect who was behind that little bush he heard russle. Nobody there, well shit.   
The next morning Calc got asked to join the team in a good ole game of Capture the Flag, which prompted a "No thank you! I was..uh..going to work on getting some Monster Scout badges!" Dahlia sighed, quite disappointed. "But Calculester, killing machine, you are amazing with deplomacy!" Calc looked away, "Just don't have the battery power for it today, my apologies!"   
"How do you have the battery power to gain Monster Scout badges then?" Dahlia asked quite suspicious. With that Cal waved off took his leave, not wanting to be thrown into interrogation.


End file.
